comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-03-05 - Acts of Vengeance: Angelo Home Alone
The Mansion is mostly quiet. Most of the teaching staff, the 'senior team' and some of the members of Generation-X have all been scuttling about and left, and theres' teh telltale sign of when the Blackbird has rocketed away. Angelo is left on his own devices, the Mansion mostly deserted. Left to his own devices? The mansion mostly deserted? Angelo's watching Madagascar 2 with a giant freakin' bowl of cereal, dressed in his jammies. Awwwww yeah. Yeah Baby! That's when the power goes out over in the living room. Aww man! He would hear some sort of chittering. "Aw man!" indeed. Angelo got up to try the light a few times, before pausing as he heard the chittering. He took a breath, his skin hardening. "Aw... craaap!" It was Angelo against the world! And he didn't have time to really get into his nice Generation X costume! So, skin hardened, Angelo dashed to the rec room as quickly as possible, to gather armaments.... Angelo is.. Home Alone. Without anyone to play MacCaulay Culkin. Watching out of the corner of his eye, the robotic drones would be flying off in the direction of the staff quarters. He has his time to gather his weapons.. Weapons gathered, mostly a collection of sordid things that most of the kids use for fun all in a handy dandy bag he managed to grab, he started running. Not to mention, he has flashlights! Multiple ones! Because he has a plan! Angelo is able to handily gather his things apparently out of notice of the drones. They're heading to the staff areas, starting to buzz around in search of the underground access points to the protected sublevels. Running carefully - barefoot, and focusing so that the skin of his feet don't slap or thud too much, he hurried along to try to meet these bizarre machines! He snuck into the staff only zone - at least, where their quarters are. Who's door is unlocked sohe can access a window? Crap! Fortunately, he's able to find an open window over in Ms. Munroe's office, facing the outside. The half dozen drones are chittering, flying around in groups of two to infrared scan for the underground tunnels. Angelo set a long tube up against the window, with a smaller tube sticking out, tapered off with a sharp point. Angelo lit a match... and lit the fuse of the firework. He knows where they keep the 4th of July stuff, he sure does! He sets it, and ducks. He wants the bright burst to both reveal and distract them! There's a loud *FFSHHT* *POP* as the firework goes off, and two of the drones let out an alert scream and zip over towards it, and the drones spike into the area, howling over as they seem suitbaly distracted! Loosening the slin on his fingers to wrap around two billiard balls, he spins the skin like so much a sling, and lets fly! He has no idea how tough these things are... but hopefully good, solid billiard balls will crack 'em! Once you pop, the fun don't stop! Each of the drones was hit hard over by the ball, and a lucky strike hit each over in the optic, disabling them both over as they fizzled and sparked. That's two. How many more? Angelo tried to keep an eye out. One of them gave a shriek - he tried to stay low, not knowing what kind of technology they had at their disposal, or what they were made of in the first place. They were flying basketballs with machine guns. That had the 'evil Cylon eye' in the center. It might also relate to KARR! At thsi point, the other four drones flew on in, thier infrared scanners tracking Angelo as they began to spray micro-bullets over the area he wasducking for cover! Oh crap bullets! Angelo ducked and crawled, microbullets going 'pff! pff!' just barely missing him, before running in to another room! This time he held a bowling ball - probably someone's for when they go bowling in the city. He pulled it back, grunted,and head to the window in that particular room... and CHUCK! At this point, as Angelo went to swing one bowling ball through the air, it crushed one of the droens over and smashed it into the wall.. Into one of Ms. Munroe's faovorite plants! The other three began to fire small micro missiles at him! Bullets are one thing. Missiles another! Angelo crouched and dove out the window, before lighting and throwing one of the flashlights at one of them! Extending a strip of skin to wrap about a flagpole, he swung from it, feet extended as he shot towards another! *BOOM* went Miss Munroe's office! As Angelo dove out the window, the drones went flying out to chase him, right over as he did a perfect slignshot around the pole to make Ms. Braddock envious to smash over against one of the drones, hitting it into another and denting both! Denting isn't destroying! Also, Angelo was only thinking so far ahead.... as he scrambles to try to grab hold of one of them! HE's able to grab ahold of one of them, and it would try and fly around, yanking him along after it, capable of supporting his weight! Perfect! Holding onto it, Angelo tried to direct it as best he could, and start pushing on the thing! Was there a button? Turn on the guns! Shoot the others! "Work, you pendejo!" He's able to swing it around, the remaining three drones spiraling about wildly to try and shoot at him, little pinpricks of light bolting out as he flew it! Adelaide adelay adelay! "Gaaah!" Angelo twisted and swerved as best he could, the angles helping at least grace his hardened skin. Bad touch! Bad touch! Fortunately, Angelo is able to direct it fairly well, getting a better perch up on top as he rode it as the other two chased after him! Is this good or bad? Angelo doesn't even know anymore!? "Where is this freakin' thing going?" he asked. He bent forward and looked into the optic of the thing. "Whoever you are, I wanna tell you somethin'!" And then he went off into a string of very inappropriate Spanish. And he punched the optic, with his knuckles pointed into hardened, semi-sharp rigid skin spikes. Obviously to try and kill him! O n the reader screen of one of them, it begins to flash.. Correcting his grammar and syntax over for his street cursings over as the screen flashed back over at him. The other remaining two drones waited in the air for him to finish his monologue. Hydra tech! *CRACK* went the optic then over at the spiked knuckle punch. Two left! Also now shooting. Angelo showed surprising agility, as he hopped up, balancing on the floating ball as he leaped at another! Amidst flashing muzzle flares and glowing microbullets, he swung his hands out, the skin of his fingers extending and widening rapidly, that he maynab the both of them... and he can try to swing them together. Meanwhile, of course, he was falling. "Miiiiiieeeeerdaaaa!!!" Fortunately, he was only about five feet above the ground as he went to spin and smash over the two together, hitting them in his rubber hands over like ping pong balls as they smashed, each bouncing against one naother as he crushed them in! He seemed to have won for now, all the drones being down! He set the crushed bots down, and he shook his hands, wincing. "Owwww..." He sighed, looking at the downed drones. "...Damn it! No one's gonna know I did this!" Then there's a familiar sound over from the three smashed drones. *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEPBEEPBEEP* faster and faster. "Mierda," he groaned... before picking up that particular drone, and THROWING IT! "Not near the grounds! I'm already in trouble! I only wrote half that paper and turned it in anyway!" Angelo managed to duck and cover. But this still was NOT cool. After the shrapnel and debris fell, he lifted his head, dark eyes surveying the damage. Right in time to come out of nowhere Ms. Munroe. "MISTER ESPINOSA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY OFFICE!?"